A Friend or More
by Tempus Meum
Summary: Mac and Mic marry and its not long before she is pregnant. But when Mic starts to become more and more distant a friend is there to help her through
1. Chapter 1

Title: A friend or more?

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Summary/Authors Notes: Mac and Mic marry and it's not long before she is pregnant, but as Mic becomes more and more distant Harm helps Mac with the fallout

The story begins the same as Adrift 1, to remind you all, Mac gets upset when she finds out from Harm, that he will not be attending her wedding rehearsal dinner, as he is going to do his six months quals. There is also a chance that he may miss the wedding, as the navy is unpredictable. Some things are said and Mac doesn't wish Harm luck, which hurts him.

Mac brings the subject up with Mic, saying that it wasn't something that she expected from her best friend, Mic is less than sympathetic saying that he thought he was her best friend.

She also brings it up with Harriet, and Harriet reminds Mac that when it comes to Harm everything just takes second place after flying, and that Mac shouldn't take it personal and should just wish him luck.

And so my story starts…

1:

After the discussion with Harriet, her last conversation with Harm replayed over and over in her mind. He had asked her to wish him luck and she had just stared at him as the elevator doors closed, he had looked so hurt. If anything happened to him she would feel responsible, every other time he had gone flying she had said good luck.

'Wow Mac, what do you think you are his lucky charm!' she had to laugh at herself at this. 'What the hell is wrong with you Mac, tomorrow you are marrying a man that loves you and all that you can think about is Harm.' Sitting alone in her apartment she felt sick to her stomach, she was supposed to be finalising the wedding and she couldn't think straight. 'Maybe if I call him and wish him luck, I can get back to what I am supposed to be doing, yeah I'll just call him!'

Moving from the couch she picked up the phone and dialled a number to connect her self with the carrier Harm was on. After a lot of diverting and five minutes of waiting for Harm to get to the phone she finally heard his voice.

"Hi, Harm its me!"

("Mac what's up? Did something happen.") His voice suddenly turned serious.

"No Harm nothing happened. I just needed to talk to you and apologise for what I said yesterday."

("You have nothing to apologise for Mac.")

"It will make me feel better Harm. I have known you for almost five years now, and if I haven't realised by now that flying takes precedence over everything else in your life than I don't know you at all. We left yesterday on really bad terms and if any thing happened I…well the conversation has just been nagging at me. And I remember that you asked me to wish you luck. So…good luck…fly safe and I will see you at the wedding."

(Harms POV)

Harm was shocked it really wasn't something he expected. In the time he had known Mac she hadn't really backed down and pointed out that she was in the wrong when it came to their arguments.

"Ah…thanks Mac, you really didn't have to, but thankyou. Good luck with the rehearsal, say hello to everyone for me and I will see you in the morning."

("Okay Harm see you tomorrow.)

"Bye Mac."

("Bye Harm.")

Harm hung up the phone and stood there for a few minutes, and then a smile found its way to his lips, and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Mac had wished him luck for almost every flight he had taken since they had known each other and he had started to consider her as his lucky charm.

He got in the F14 that afternoon with the feeling that everything would run smoothly, and in a couple of hour's time he would be on his way home.

(Mac's POV)

Mac now felt that she continue with the wedding plans knowing that her best friend would be there for her at the wedding tomorrow. For the next hour she made a few calls to confirm things for the wedding before changing and making her way to the restaurant for the rehearsal dinner.

Everything went down without a hitch at the dinner, Mac even spent half an hour talking to Renee about Harm and his obsession with flying. So that when she went back to her apartment with Harriet and Chloe that night she was happy. Happy that tomorrow she would be married to a man that loved her with all his heart, and that her best friend would always be there for her and he would be happy with Renee.

"Are you nervous Mac?" Chloe asked as she climbed into Mac's bed.

"Why do you ask that Chlo?" Mac sat down on the bed beside her.

"Well you're getting married tomorrow, I just thought you might be nervous that's all."

"I guess I am a little nervous…after tomorrow I am never going to be alone again…there will always be someone there…every minute of the day." When she explained it to Chloe like this little signals began going off in the back of her mind. Tonight was going to be the last night of her life that she would be single. Mac liked her time alone; she loved being able to come home curl up on the couch and just relax, she loved the peace and quiet of being alone. Will she ever be able to do that again, ever? 'Well MacKenzie you will just have to adjust, this time tomorrow you will be Sarah Brumby…Mrs Sarah Brumby.'

"Are you okay Mac?" Chloe's voice made her realise that her minded had wandered off.

"Yeah Chlo…its getting late time for bed, I'll go out and make sure Harriet has everything she needs I will be in a few minutes okay."

"Okay, I'll say goodnight because you could be out there for an hour…I know what happens when you and Harriet get talking."

"Alright you stop the teasing." Mac got off the bed and leant over Chloe.

"Goodnight honey, sweet dreams!" giving her a kiss on the forehead, Mac then turned out the light and left the bedroom.

"Hey Harriet, are you comfortable, I know it isn't the most comfortable bed in the world?" Mac asked as she stood in the doorway to the spare bedroom where Harriet was sitting on the bed.

"Yeah it's okay Mac, it's only one night." Harriet replied as she sat up a little more.

"If you say so. So…what time do you think we should get up in the morning? What have we got, hair, makeup, and dress? Anything else?"

"I don't think so… well the limo will be here at 1245 so how does 0700 sound, so that way we won't have to rush."

"Sound's good, I'll set the alarm."

"Mac, are you okay?" Harriet had noticed that Mac wasn't really herself; it was like her thoughts were somewhere else.

"Chloe just asked me if I was nervous, I wasn't before but I am now. What am I supposed to be feeling right now? I mean all I can think…is that…that tomorrow I will be married…that I will never be alone again."

"It's okay Mac, its all normal. Your getting married…seriously I would be concerned if you weren't feeling this way."

"Really? "

"Yeah really, tomorrow will be the best day of your life."

"I hope so." Mac averted her eyes from Harriet.

"You don't sound very sure there."

"I'm okay really, just pre-wedding jitter I guess, I just want everything to run smoothly that's all."

"They will Mac, everything will be great."

"It's getting late, we both should get some sleep, and we are getting up in five hours and fifty two minutes."

"I would love to know how you do that Mac, but you're right let's try and get some sleep."

"Night Harriet…sleep well." Mac said as she stood up.

"You too Mac, Night!"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A friend or more?

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Summary/Authors Notes: Mac and Mic marry and it's not long before she is pregnant, but as Mic becomes more and more distant Harm helps Mac with the fallout

2

0630

The Wedding Day

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown

That night Mac hardly slept a wink; a million things were running through her head, the wedding, Mic, Harm. Chloe had curled up at her side as soon as Mac had made herself comfortable in the bed and she had hardly moved at all.

'Harriet was right, what you are feeling is completely normal; today is going to be the best day of your life. In a few hours time you are going to have a husband.'

The one thing that stuck in her mind was, that after today she could no longer have any thoughts about Harm, well not in the way that she had for the past four years.

There was no longer any chance for them, it had been that way since Sydney, but she still had hope until now. At 1330 she would be marrying Mic Brumby, 'he loves you Mac; he will do everything in his power to make sure you are happy. And you will be.'

When her alarm went off she had no trouble climbing out of bed, it was Chloe that needed some encouragement. "Come on Chlo, go and have a shower and I'll go and make us all some breakfast." Chloe wearily climbed out of bed and traipsed into the bathroom as Mac went into the lounge room to wake Harriet, but as she walked passed the spare room she saw the bed was made and Harriet was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey…I couldn't sleep I am used to being up so early with little AJ, but I am making breakfast. Pancakes, Eggs, Bacon, the works, should be ready in 10 minutes." Harriet said as she walked out of the kitchen with three plates and some knives and forks.

"Wow, thanks Harriet, I was just coming to start something, but I guess everything is under control."

"Yes, so sit down, relax now while you can, because as soon as we start getting ready there won't be much time to rest."

"Alright then. I will just get and orange juice."

"No…stay there I will get it for you." Harriet motioned towards a chair as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Harriet you don't have to wait on me." Mac called from her place at the dining table.

"Oh yes I do, as maid of honour it's my job."

"Alright I give up."

"Good." Harriet said as she returned with three glasses and a pitcher of orange juice.

5 minutes later Chloe walked in wearing the bathrobe that Mac had bought her especially for today. "Smells great. I'm starving." Just as she was about to sit down there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" She raced into the lounge room.

Two seconds later, Mac heard her squeal. "Harm, you made it!" When Mac walked into the lounge room Chloe had her arms around his waist.

"Hi, you're early I didn't think you would be back until around midday."

"I left on the first helo I could this morning, I didn't want to miss anything."

"Well it worked you are early."

"I hope you don't mind me being here…I would have just turned up to the wedding…but it didn't seem right…I wanted to be here…you are my best friend after all…and what sort of best friend would I be if I wasn't here for you on your wedding day." Harm had a long time to think when he was on the carrier waiting to go up for his quals, he didn't like it but he had accepted that she was getting married and he had to support her.

"A really bad one!" Chloe stated giggling.

"Hey you…why don't you go and see if Harriet needs a hand." Chloe ran out of the room. "Thanks Harm, it means a lot you being here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Mac."

"Well as long as you don't mind hanging out with the girls why we are getting ready you are welcome to stay. The admiral will be here at about 1200. So until then you get hair, makeup and girl talk." Mac laughed as she and Harm walked towards the kitchen.

"Fine with me. Hi Harriet."

"Hello Comm…Harm, nice to see you. How was your flight?"

"Great! Better than I had hoped actually."

"That's good, there is plenty of food so take a seat and I will go and grab you a plate."

"Thanks Harriet it all looks wonderful."

By 1200 the hair and make-up lady was leaving and Harriet and Chloe were putting the final touches to their dresses. Harm was in the bathroom getting changed and Mac was sitting on the couch. She had decided not to put her dress on until the last minute, as she didn't want to crumple it up.

When AJ turned up Harm was just walking out of the bedroom.

"Wow Harm, you look great!" Chloe exclaimed as she sat down with Mac.

"So do you Chloe, very beautiful. You all do", he looked around the room, acknowledging the Admiral as he went. "The bathrooms all yours Mac." She just nodded as her eyes moved from his toes to his face and then back to the floor in front of her.

"Come on Mac, I'll help you finish getting ready." Harriet's voice snapped Mac out of her daydream, as she stood up and followed her to the bathroom.

"So Harm how were your quals?" AJ asked as they both sat down on the couch.

"Not too bad, I am glad I finished when I did though a pretty big storm was brewing when I left the carrier this morning."

"That might not have been pretty, your reputation with crashing isn't too good when the weather is good, let alone in the middle of a storm." AJ gave a chuckle as he teased the man sitting next to him. Harm was the son he never had and although he would never admit it. He loved him like a son.

"Hey, one plane and I already get a reputation." He turned to Chloe then who was sitting on the arm of the chair, "So are you excited Chlo?"

"Oh yeah I can't wait, it's the first wedding I have ever been to and I get to be a brides maid."

"Well you definitely look the part." He turned back to AJ then, "If those two don't hurry up in there I will have to leave to go and pick Renee up without seeing the dress."

"You know women Harm, they'll be in there until the last possible moment."

"In that case I better go in and say goodbye, so I can go and make sure Renee isn't still getting ready." Harm laughed as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

Knocking on the door he heard Harriet giggle before the door opened and her face appeared.

"Yes Harm?"

"I ah…just wanted to come and say goodbye…I have to go and pick Renee up."

"Oh ok." The door closed slightly and then opened again and Mac's face appeared.

"I'll see you at the wedding Harm, I hope we didn't bore you to much with the girly stuff."

"Nah that's okay I didn't mind. So are you going to let me see the dress or you going to make me wait."

"I am going to make you wait."

"Come on Mac…I am your best friend."

Mac looked at him for a few minutes contemplating whether or not she would show him her dress, then her face disappeared for a moment and the door opened.

"Wow…" For several seconds that was the only word that would come out of his mouth." "…you look great…Mic's going to love it." Harm tried not to stare at her but it was nearly impossible, the dress hugged her every curve, she looked beautiful. "I…ah…guess I better go and pick Renee up…I know what you women are like…taking for ever to get ready." He had to get out of there and he had to do it fast before he did something he may regret. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms, and tell her that he was the only man for her, but he couldn't, he wouldn't. She was marrying Mic, he would never say it aloud but Mic was a good guy, he made her happy.

"Ok Harm, we will see you at the church. Don't get lost on the way."

"Me…never. I'll see you there, bye Harriet." Closing the door Harm walked back into the lounge room, said goodbye to Chloe and AJ before leaving to pick up Renee.

1500 hours

The Reception

Georgetown

The wedding was beautiful, Chloe walked down the aisle first carrying little AJ who had the rings attached to his suit, then Harriet came down next and then AJ walked Mac down the aisle, and linked her hand with Mic's.

Harm had sat in the front row on Mac's side, with his hand linked through Renee's the whole time.

The day marked a major event, not only in Mac's life but also in Harms'. As Sarah MacKenzie became Sarah Brumby, Harm made a vow to make his relationship with Renee work. He could no longer hide behind there relationship, as a way of making Mac jealous that part of his life was over, finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A friend or more?

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Summary/Authors Notes: Mac and Mic marry and it's not long before she is pregnant, but as Mic becomes more and more distant Harm helps Mac with the fallout

3:

0945 hours, Monday

JAG Headquaters

Falls Church, Virginia

Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie walked into the bullpen later than usual on that warm Monday morning. She'd had the morning off for a reason that she wouldn't even reveal to Admiral AJ Chegwidden, her boss, she'd told him it was personal. It wasn't often that she asked for time off so he granted it to her without question. To the observant co-worker she was uncharacteristically chirpy, enthusiastically greeting everybody that she passed on her way to her office.

Half an hour later as Harriet was walking by her open office door she paused at a whistled tune, she could have sworn it was L.O.V.E. by Nat King Cole. Poking her head in the doorway she knocked lightly. Mac stopped whistling and looked up.

"Good morning Lieutenant."

"Good morning Ma'am, you're in a good mood this morning."

"Maybe a little." Mac began whistling again. Harriet stood there for a while watching her, before she turned and walked away, running into Commander Harmon Rabb near her desk.

"Sorry Commander!"

"Quite alright Lieutenant." Harm stepped around Harriet and was about to walk away when she spoke up.

"Commander, have you…talked to the Colonel this morning?"

"Uh, no…I've been in court all morning, is she alright?"

"Yeah…she's acting really weird that's all." Harm glanced towards Mac's office.

"Weird…in what way?"

"She is ah…whistling."

"Mac is whistling?"

"Yes sir."

"Thanks Lieutenant I might go and check it out."

"Bye Commander." But it was too late Harm was already almost at Mac's door.

Lieutenant Simms had been right Mac was whistling, she was whistling the tune to L.O.V.E. by Nat King Cole. Harm walked into her office without knocking and sat down. About five minutes later Mac looked up to find him watching her.

"Good morning!" Harm gave her a huge grin.

"Harm!"

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Mac smiled at him. "Alright Marine spill it."

"Spill what?"

"Everything." He leaned forward in his chair and watched her. Mac stared at him and tried to match his blank stare, but she couldn't do it. She smiled and looked away. "You know I can always tell when you are hiding something from me Mac."

"I'm not hiding anything." Mac stated pointedly with a slight smirk on her face.

Harm watched her for a minute or so more and then turned to leave.

"Harm…" He turned slowly, "I'm pregnant." He voice was just above a whisper but she was beaming.

Turning back towards the door, he slowly closed it. Then he turned back smiling broadly, "That's fantastic Mac."

"What?"

"It's fantastic…isn't it?"

"Yeah it is…but…"

"But what?"

"I…didn't think you'd be happy for me."

"Of course I'm happy, it's great news." She was still looking at him with a hint of confusion and Harm picked up on it.

"Mac you've been married to Mic for two months. I know I didn't like him at the start, but I can see how much you love him, and I know how happy he makes you."

"Oh."

"Mac, what aren't you telling me?" Harm sat down again and pulled the chair closer to her desk so he could lean on it.

"Nothing." Mac replied looking down at the pages of notes in front of her and then up at her computer screen.

"Mac?"

"You always knew me too well." Her eyes met his.

"So there is something!" He said pointedly.

"Mic doesn't know yet, I don't think he wants children."

"Oh Mac, I'm sure he does, did he actually say that he doesn't?"

"Well…no…but."

"But what…talk to him Mac, I am sure he will be stoked."

"I guess…"

"Look…talk to him tonight, and if you want, come and talked to me tomorrow and I will help you interpret what he said."

"Okay, but you know Harm I don't need an excuse to come and talk to you."

"I know…now…we both better get back to work."

"Yeah you're right we do, after the time off I had this morning I have so much to do."

"Don't work to hard, you have to look after yourself now."

"What…I wasn't before?"

"Well yeah but…"

"But what Commander?"

"Alright, alright…" Harm threw his hands up in the air. "I'm leaving before I get myself into even more trouble."

Mac smiled; clearly she had won, in making Harm embarrassed. "Bye Harm."

"Yeah…bye Jarhead." Before she could say anything to him about using that term in the office he was out the door and half way to his office.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A friend or more?

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Summary/Authors Notes: Mac and Mic marry and it's not long before she is pregnant, but as Mic becomes more and more distant Harm helps Mac with the fallout

4:

0830 hours, Tuesday

JAG Headquaters

Falls Church, Virginia

Mac walked into the bullpen after stepping off the elevator, the first thing she noticed was Harm sitting behind his desk, her head down, he was writing furiously. She was going to keep walking when he suddenly stopped and looked up meeting her gaze. She was silently greeted with a big smile and a little wave.

Opening his door without knocking she dropped her briefcase and cover on the bench under the window and sat down in the chair across from his desk. At first they just stared at each other, then Mac broke the silence.

"So…I told Mic last night!"

"And…?"

"And…you were right he was happy. Not as happy as I wanted him to be, I mean he didn't pick me up and twirl me around in circles…but he was happy."

"Good!"

"We are having a party on Friday night, so we can announce it to everyone."

"Well count me in!"

"Renee too?"

"Absolutely, I better ask her to make sure she has nothing else on, but I'm sure she wouldn't want to miss it."

"Great."

"Well I haven't told anyone else yet, not even the Admiral, I want it to be a surprise, so is it alright if you keep it a secret?"

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, well I better get going, you were obviously extremely busy when I came in. And I do have a lot of work to get on with…I know…I know…I won't work too hard."

"I didn't say anything." Harm said with a little shake of his head.

"You didn't have to flyboy. See you later."

"See ya Mac!" Mac left Harm's office and headed to her own feeling like a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Not that she had been worried about herself and Mic. It was Harm that she had been worried about. His relationship with Renee, and his happiness, but when he was talking about her just now…he was genuinely happy. Mac was always able to look into Harm's eyes and tell what he was thinking or how he felt. When she looked into them just now she could tell he wasn't holding anything back. He loved Renee and Mac could not be happier for him.

1950 hours local, Friday

Brumby Residence

…, Virginia

"We did have a reason to invite you all here tonight." Mac announced to the crowd of colleagues and friends gathered in the lounge room of their house.

"Oh and we thought you enjoyed our company?" Sturgis commented from his position next to Harm. The group laughed.

"Very funny Sturgis." Mac replied. "Anyway, Mic and I have an announcement to make." Mic put his arm around her urging her to continue. "I'm pregnant!"

"That's great Mac. Congratulations Mic." AJ was the first to step forward and congratulate the couple, followed by the rest of the gathering.

Renee and harm were last to walk up to Mac and Mic. "I'm so happy for the both of you, its so exciting." Renee said smiling broadly as she hugged Mac and then Mic.

"Congratulations Mic, lets just hope he doesn't get your looks, hey." Harm shook Mic's hand and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I don't mind if _he _has my looks, but _she_ better have Sarah's looks." Mic replied.

"You may be right, we wouldn't want her to look like you now would we." Harm poked.

"Harm…" Mac glared at him.

"Alright…alright I'm sorry. But I did keep it a secret for five days so you can't get to angry with me." Mic shot a look at Mac and then at Harm.

"I guess your right." Mac smiled.

Mic stepped back from his wife. "Harm knew?"

"Ah…yeah I told him at work on Monday.?

"You told him before you told me." Mic's voice let his feelings show.

Harm sensed the fight brewing in Mic "I made her tell me…so it really wasn't her fault. She came into the bullpen that morning after her appointment and she was uncharacteristically chirpy. I walked into her office and she was whistling. 'Man I Feel Like A Woman' of all songs, so naturally I was curious to the cause of her mood. I am sorry that you weren't the first to know."

"That's okay mate, my Sarah whistling that would have been something."

"Hey you two…how is it that I'm always the one getting picked on. I was happy…what did you expect me to do?"

"It's alright Mac when Harm picks on you he's not picking on me." Renee laughed.

"When do I pick on you?" Harm wrapped his arms around Renee and pulled her towards him.

"Well…where do I start."

"Okay…okay, if I surrender now and apologise will you spare me."  
"Maybe…"

Two weeks later

1400hrs local

Harm's Office, JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

"Hi Renee, how has your day been?"

("Ah…Harm, not…to…bad, um just work normal stuff.")

"You sound busy…"

("Um…no not really.")

"Oh, well I was just ringing to see if we are still on for dinner tonight?"

("Um…well")

"I could pick you up or you could meet me at the restaurant?"

("I'm sorry Harm, I am going to be working really late tonight. We have to finish shooting and then I have a few phone calls to make. I…will…ah…see you tomorrow afternoon.")

"Ok well don't work to hard."

("I won't")

"Bye Renee"

("Bye Harm")

Mac watched from her office as Harm hung up the phone looking somewhat disappointed, he seemed to stare into space for a couple of seconds before returning his attention to his computer.

Opening MSN Messenger on her own computer she clicked on Harm's name in her 'friends' list and type din a quick message.

Hey! Hows it goin?

About 20 seconds later she received a reply.

H: As good as I can be while working

M: I thought you liked your job?

H: I do

M: Problems?

H: Nah…I was just hoping to go out and hav a good time with Renee tonite, but she is wrking, so I guess I am spending the night in front of the tv.

M: Well you're not the only 1, Mic's working late tonite too, he said something about a big meeting tomorrow.

H: Feel like going to a movie?

M: Sure…what's on?

H: Well I know how much you like Dinosaurs, how bout Jurassic Park 3?

M: I like them but do you? Won't you b bored?

H: Well the first to movies were good.

M: Well I guess I'm convinced

H: Great, how bout I pick you up at 1830 and we can grab some dinner?

M: Sounds like a plan

H: Well I guess I won't have to sit in front of the TV bored tonite so thanx!

M: Glad I could prevent you from being a couch potato. LOL. Now get back to work so you won't feel guilty about having fun tonight.

H: Yes ma'am…see you tonight

M: K c u 2nite


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A friend or more?

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Summary/Authors Notes: Mac and Mic marry and it's not long before she is pregnant, but as Mic becomes more and more distant Harm helps Mac with the fallout

5:

4 months later

1230 hours Tuesday

JAG Headquaters

Falls Church, Virginia

Mac hurried through the bull pen with her eyes down cast, trying to hide her tears from her colleagues. However her actions did not go unnoticed by Harm or Harriet who were both on the way out of the breakroom.

"So was that just hormones or…"  
"Well…I'm not sure Commander, the Colonel hasn't really been the emotional type. I know when I was pregnant with AJ I used to burst into tears for no reason at all…but Mac…she hasn't really had that problem as far as I know."

"So…in other words your saying that there is most likely something wrong."

"Well I don't want to assume…but…"

"Okay Harriet…I'll go and check on her, she may bite my head off but…I guess that is a risk I will have to take."

Harriet smiled and wished him luck before she left him and went back to her desk.

Harm lightly tapped on Mac's door. He waited for a call to enter, before stepping into her office.

"Mac…I couldn't help but notice just now when you walked through the bullpen." He knew she would know what he was talking about.

"I should have known I wouldn't be able to hide from you."

"I would hope that you wouldn't want to hide from me."

"I don't." There was silence between them for several minutes before Mac spoke again. "I had another ultrasound today."

"Is there something wrong with the baby."

"No…no it's perfect…she's perfect." At Harm's look Mac continued. "Yeah, I found I'm going to have a little girl." She unconsciously ran her hand over her stomach.

"You always wanted a girl."

"I did."

"This is great news Mac, but it doesn't explain why you are so upset."

"I'm okay Harm, just a little disappointed I guess."

"Oh…?"

"Mic missed the appointment again. That's three now."

"Did he have a meeting?"

"I don't know, I told him about it last week and again yesterday morning, last night and this morning. He said he would be there if he could. I guess he couldn't!"

"I'm sure he has a good excuse."

"Yeah he probably does. It's all I seem to be getting these days…excuses." Mac said under her breath but it didn't go unheard.

"Hey…it's alright Mac, just talk to him."

"I'm sick of talking to him, Harm." Mac shot back before she realised what she was saying.

"Problems?"

"No." Mac was too quick to respond.

"Mac…I know you better than that."

"Sometimes I wish you didn't."

"If I'm prying just say so, I know your married now, and I know that means that we aren't…"

"You're not prying Harm." Mac cut in not letting him finish. "It's just that he's never home anymore, I see him maybe two mornings a week out of five, he is gone in the morning when I get up and is rarely home in time for dinner."

"I didn't realise it was that bad Mac, you've always seemed pretty happy."

"Well that's just it, I don't know if it is that bad, it could just be me being paranoid. I mean I'm 5 and a half months pregnant, maybe it's just me feeling emotional and starved of attention."

"Mac, I know you and I hate to tell you but you wouldn't have brought this up if…you weren't seriously worried. Look next time if he doesn't turn up give me a call okay, I'll be happy to sit in."

"I can't do that to you Harm, you have your own life…you have Renee."

"It's okay Mac, you were my best friend first, and you'll be my best friend last. And its not as if Renee has been around much, Mic isn't the only one that is forgetful."

"What do you mean?"

"Just tomorrow."

"Your birthday! She still has a day! She hasn't forgotten yet."

"She hasn't mentioned it."

"Maybe she is planning a surprise."

"I guess."

"Well look, if she does forget, you have a date with me tomorrow for lunch."

"Thanks!"

1150hrs Wednesday

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Harm knocked on Mac's doorframe before entering. "Hey!"

"Hey."

"You still up for lunch?" Mac looked up and studied his features for a moment.

"I thought I was taking you to lunch not the other way around." She smiled. Renee had forgotten his birthday and he looked like he needed cheering up.

"I don't think I like the idea of a woman paying for me."

"Harmon Rabb, this is the 21st Century you are a bit behind the times."

"It may be…but I am a gentlemen."

"That you are! But I am still going to buy you lunch on your birthday. So you will have to suck it up and deal with it."

"Yes ma'am!" Harm saluted and they both burst out laughing. "Can you give me about ten minutes I just want to finish writing up this brief?"

"Sure."

"I'll meet you in your office."

"Okay," Harm got up and went to the door. Just before he left he turned around. "Oh and Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks!"

"Ahh…no problem?" They shared a smile before Harm left and went back to his office, leaving Mac to finish the brief.

1230hrs

Café

Washington D.C.

"So Commander what are you having for lunch?"

"I was thinking the egg and spinach pie, with salad. You?"

"Chicken schnitzel and salad sounds good."

"Healthy?" Harm commented with the hint of a grin.

"Hey I am eating for two now and she doesn't seem to like red meat much these days!"

"Hmm…I think I'm going to like her!"

"I'm sure it won't take me long to make her see the truth. And why is it so odd that I might like something healthy."

"No reason!"

The waiter walked up to them and they both ordered. The friendly banter continued as they ate.

It wasn't until they had finished eating that Mac happened to glance over Harm's shoulder at the café across the street. "Ah…isn't that Renee?"

"What…Where?" Harm turned around and followed her gaze.

"Over the street there eating lunch."

"You're right I wonder what…hang on who is she with?" They watched as Renee reached for the hand of the person sitting at the table with her. "It almost looks like…"

"Mic…" Mac choked before he could finish, "What's he…"

They continued to watch as Mic lifted Renee's hand to his lips, and held it there for several seconds before returning it to the table.

"How could he…why would…what's going on…"

"I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill them both. What the hell are they doing?" Harm stood up preparing to cross the street and confront them, but Mac quickly grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Please don't Harm, not here."

"Why the hell not!" Mac's hand dropped from his as she doubled over in her chair breathing heavily.

"If you go…over there Harm and confront them…anything could happen…you're in uniform…please don't." Harm looked down and finally noticed her anguish. He quickly knelt at her side.

"Hey take slow deep breaths, are you okay."

"Can't…breathe…"

"You can…come on…calm down. I've got to get you back. Do you think you can walk."

"O…Okay." Harm took her hand and helped her up, and slowly walked her back to his car. He really wanted to blast the hell out of Brumby and Renee but he had to focus on Mac, his best friend was hurting and he wasn't about to cause her any more pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A friend or more?

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Summary/Authors Notes: Mac and Mic marry and it's not long before she is pregnant, but as Mic becomes more and more distant Harm helps Mac with the fallout

6:

1530hrs local

JAG Headquaters

Falls Church, Virginia

Upon returning to JAG, Mac refused to be sent home, secretly she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts. She simply told Harm that she needed to keep working, Harm accepted that but told her that he would be checking on her every half hour. He was just about to check on her a third time when there was a knock on his door.

Looking up he was just in time to see Renee close the door behind her.

"Hey honey, hows work going?" He hated how she was so smug.

"Fine. So what have you been up to today?"

"Nothing much, just work." Bloody liar Harm thought to himself.

Harm was just about to say something to her, when he heard a loud argument coming from the bullpen. And then it hit him…Mic he came in with Renee. Standing up he rushed around his desk and pushed past Renee, opening his door he immediately knew where the yelling was coming from, Mac's office.

Moving through the crowd he didn't knock or hesitate as he threw open the door. But he was too late, Mac's eyes met his as she crumpled to the floor.

"Mac…!" He rushed to her side. Harriet was immediately beside him and she yelled back at the crowd to call an ambulance. "It's okay Mac, you'll be okay. Help is on its way."

Mic knelt down beside Harm and tried to push him back.

"Don't you dare Brumby,..."

"She is my wife dammit."

"Well why the hell don't you treat her like one. Get the hell out of here. If it wasn't for you…you and Renee…"

Mic tried to act like he didn't know what Harm meant. "What…?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, now get the hell out of here before I do something I'll regret."

It was then that he noticed the hand on his shoulder, he turned around to find Renee. "Settle down honey, he is only concerned for his wife."

"You can get the hell out of here too Renee, I never want to see you again." Harm was starting to lose control of his rising temper.

"What…why!"

"Just leave, both of you. You've caused enough pain today already."

The Admiral had finally noticed the commotion and pushed his way through the crowd just in time to hear the end of Harm's rage. From the look in Harm's eyes he could tell that he really meant it, and before any blood could be spread he made Mic and Renee leave.

"Renee, Brumby I want you both out of here!" He then turned to Harm. "What happened?"

"She collapsed…they were arguing…the ambulance is on its way."

"You'll have to explain this to me later, but right now we need to get Mac to the hospital." He turned. "Tiner get down stairs and make sure the medics get in."

Tiner turned and pushed his way through the crowd, but the elevator doors opened before he could reach them and a gurney was quickly wheeled into the bullpen.

1535hrs

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Bethesda, Maryland

Harm had held Mac's hand as they rode to the hospital. He would have stayed with her had the doctors and nurses not pushed him to wait outside. So when AJ, Bud and Harriet raced into the waiting room, Harm was frantically pacing back and forth almost tearing his hair out.

"They are taking forever to examine her, why can't they just let me know what's going on?"

"No news is usually good news Harm, now how about you tell me what is going on?"

"Oh…sorry Admiral…Mac and I went out to lunch this afternoon and we saw…Renee and…Mic over the road…having an intimate lunch…I swear I could have." His blood was boiling again.

"But you didn't?"

"No…Mac started to hyperventilate so I took her back to the office, she wouldn't go home. Then just as I was going to check on her for about the third time, Renee came into my office. It was about then that I heard them arguing. By the time I got to her, it was…it was too late."

"It's not your fault Harm, don't go blaming yourself…she'll be alright." This time it was Harriet trying to comfort him.

Harm looked up just in time to see Mic walk through the door. AJ followed his gaze, but he wasn't quick enough to stop Harm from approaching him, Bud however stepped between the men.

"How long?" They were Harm's only words to Mic.

"How long what?"

"You and Renee, you bastard, how long?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't you dare try and deny it, Mac and I saw you. You are married and you have a little girl on the way. You…" Harm was just about to lunge at Mic when AJ put his hand on Harm's shoulder to calm him.

"She's asking for you Harm, I'll deal with this!"

Harm nodded his head before turning and walking in the direction of the doctor, however before going through the doors he turned back, just in time to see Bud completing a punch that hit Mic squarely in the nose. 'Go Bud' Harm whispered to himself before following the doctor.

He immediately went to Mac's side, trying not to be put off by all the wires, tubes and machines surrounding her. Taking her hand her eyes rose to meet his.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself! How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess."

"And the baby."

Mac pointed to a heart monitor that was beeping quietly. "That's her heart beat, she's doing okay…but…they told me I should have complete bed rest for the next three and a half months or I might lose her."

There was silence between them for several minutes before Harm spoke again. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm okay Harm."

"I know…I can see that now…but it doesn't stop me from worrying."

Harm sat down on the bed…Mac instinctively moved closer to him, gripping his hand tighter. "Is he…is he here?"

"Yes…and I think Bud just broke his nose."

"Bud?"

"Yeah, if he tries to come in this room I'll kill him myself."

"Harm…he is my babies father."

"I don't care what he is you don't cheat on the woman you love."

It all became to much for Mac and the tears began to fall, she found herself sobbing uncontrollably. "Shh…shh…its okay Mac…its okay. I'm not going to let him hurt you ever again, I promise I'll take care of you." Harm pulled her carefully into his chest and lent against the wall behind them.

"I can't ask you to do that Harm." Mac pulled back to look at him.

"You would never have to ask Mac." Harm raised a hand to her face and carefully brushed the hair from her eyes. "You may be married, but you know I would be there to look after to you whether you wanted to be or not."

"I know…but…"

"But nothing Mac…you need someone to look after you…and that person is going to be me."

"I guess…I should say thankyou then."

"No…don't thank me…I haven't done anything yet."

"You're here and that's enough for me."

Harm pulled her back into his chest and placed a kiss on her forehead. "No matter what…we're best friends forever Mac…forever."

Mac had finally drifted off to sleep holding tightly to Harm, when Harriet tapped softly on the door.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she will be."

"The baby?"

Harm pointed to the monitor. "The doctor advised her to spend the next three and a half months in bed. But she's alright."

"Thank god!" Harriet walked into the room and stood by the bed, carefully brushing a hair from her cheek.

"How's Bud's hand?"

"Well he broke Mic's nose so according to him its fine. Is it really true about him and Renee?"

"Yeah we saw them at lunch today."

"I am so sorry…I mean…I don't know what else to say…you were both so happy."

"Honestly…lately its...well…Mic has been missing ultrasound appointments…Mac's been pretty upset. And Renee hasn't been around much either. I should have seen it coming."

"It doesn't make it any easier whether you were expecting it or not."

"So is there anything I can do."

"Not at the moment…I should probably leave her and let her get some proper rest…but she is sleeping so peacefully. I'm afraid that if I move her she will wake up."

"Stay, I'm sure the doctor won't mind, and besides…I don't think she want's you to go anywhere." As if on cue Mac repositioned herself and pulled Harm's hand in closer to her chest.

"I guess you're right, I suppose I am staying."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A friend or more?

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Summary/Authors Notes: Mac and Mic marry and it's not long before she is pregnant, but as Mic becomes more and more distant Harm helps Mac with the fallout

7:

"Harriet smiled as Harm brushed his fingers over Mac's cheek and let them rest on the bare skin of her forearm. Harriet pulled a pillow off the neighbouring bed and carefully adjusted it behind Harm's head, then she pulled the blanket up to Mac's shoulders before placing another one over Harm.

Squeezing Harm's hand that was still on Mac's arm, Harriet's eyes bore into his. "Promise me…promise you'll look after her…no matter what?"

"You know I will Harriet…you know I will."

"If you need anything…anything at all you know where to find me."

"I will…can you…send the Admiral in please."

"I'll see you later."

Five minutes later the Admiral walked in, Mac was still sleeping peacefully, so Harm put his finger to his lips.

"She's okay?"

"She will be…that's actually why I asked that you come in here."

"Harriet told me…bed rest… You want to take time off work to look after her."

"Well…I know that you can't afford too have your two senior attorneys away for that long. But I was hoping that you would let me do as much as I could from home. I won't let her go through this alone sir, she shouldn't have to."

Harm felt Mac stir. "You wouldn't be talking about me would you?"

"Hey!" Mac smiled up at Harm, and then looked up at the Admiral.

"Sir?"

"Mac you're lying in a hospital bed, you can call me AJ. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better, I guess I don't look it though." Mac then realised that she was still clinging to Harm's hand, and in front of her CO none the less. She went to sit up and tried to let go, but Harm tightened his grip. A sudden dizzy spell hit her and she fell beck to his chest.

"It's okay Mac stay there." AJ held up his hand. "When do you get out of here?"

"Tomorrow I think?" Mac replied.

"Well it looks like you are going to have a live in carer for a few months." Mac looked up at Harm and then back at AJ.

"When you're settled in at home I'll stop over and give you both some work to do. You are supposed to rest Mac but if I know you like I think I do, you won't be able to just sit there doing nothing."

"Ah…thanks Adm…AJ."

"Now I will see you both in a couple of days. Look after yourself Mac…and Harm…take care of her."

Before either of them could respond AJ was out the door.

"Do you want me to go so you can get some sleep?"

"No…please don't. Stay…for a while at least."

"I'll stay for as long as you want me to…or at least until the doctors kick me out."

"Thanks!"

"Hey no problem." Mac settled back against Harm's chest again. "So have you thought about any names yet?"

"Well I've thought about it a lot actually."

"And?"

"Well if it was a boy, I was thinking Jayden, but since I know I'm having a girl, it was going to be Macayla."

"I like Macayla."

"Hmm…Macayla Rose Brumby!"

Mac fell silent as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Macayla Rose Mackenzie! I couldn't call my child Macayla Mackenzie. Ohh…I don't know anymore…everything's just…"

"I know…come on get some sleep!"

"You'll stay?"

"Of course I'll stay, but you should lie down properly."

"It's okay I'm more comfortable this way, unless you aren't?"

"No…no I'm comfortable if you are."

As Mac made herself comfortable Harm wrapped his arms around her and pulled the blanket upto her shoulders. "Get some rest okay."

"I'll try."

Two months later

0930 local

Mac's house

Georgetown, Virginia

Harm walked into the bedroom with a breakfast tray, as he had done every morning since Mac had been confined to bed rest. He had all but moved in to the house she had shared with Mic Brumby only a couple of months ago. When Mac returned from the hospital Mic's stuff was all but gone, so she didn't seem to mind the company in the large house. Harm had twice saved her from arguments with Mic about their marriage and their unborn child, he had even mediated their last conversation, and Mic had been quite civil.

"Morning sleepy head!"

"Hmm…morning."

"Breakfast is served, pancakes with fruit sauce, orange juice and fruit salad." Harm placed the tray on the bed beside her and then helped her sit up.

"I don't know how you do it Harm." Mac stated as she admired her breakfast.

"Do what?"

"Put so much variety into making breakfast, I haven't had the same thing in a week."

"Well I wouldn't want you to get bored."

"Bored…how could I get bored, I have been stuck inside, in bed all day, everyday for two months."

"Not quite all day!"

"Well two or three hours of the day on the couch doesn't count. I am starting to feel like a beached whale."

Harm left the room and returned ten seconds later with his own tray, sitting on the bed beside her he leant over and kissed her on the forehead. "How is she this morning?"

Mac placed a hand on her stomach, "A little restless, I think she is practicing a gymnastics routine."

Harm laughed, "Looks like she is going to be just like her mum!"

"How so?"

"An attitude and lots of energy."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"You can take it as a compliment. Now eat up, Bud, Harriet and little AJ will be here soon. AJ has really been missing you."

"I've been missing him."

Mac finished her breakfast and placed her tray to the side. "Could you please run a bath for me?" she hated that Harm had to do everything for her but she knew there was just some things that she couldn't do if she was going to carry this baby to term.

"Sure!" Harm picked up the trays and returned them to the kitchen before making his way into the bathroom. When Mac heard the water running she carefully positioned herself on the edge of the bed. One by one she swung her legs around until they hit the ground. She was just about to stand using the bed side table for support when Harm came out of the bathroom.

"Everything is waiting for you."

"Thanks…could you?" She was standing now, but her legs were weak from lack of use. Harm was immediately by her side, he didn't crowd her but just let her use his hand for support. Slowly they made there way to the bath tub.

"You okay now?" Mac looked around to make sure everything she needed was close.

"Yeah I'm okay." Harm had installed rails for her on either side of the bath so she had something to hold while she was lowering herself or standing up.

"If you need anything call me okay."

"I will." Harm left and closed the door.

Half an hour later, just as Harm was placing their lunch in the oven to cook, he heard the bathroom door open.

"Feeling better?" Harm called.

"Absolutely." Came Mac's reply from about two steps behind him.

He quickly swung around. "Geez, you sure now how to scare a guy." Mac just laughed. "Couch?"

"Yeah."

"No problem." Once she was settled Harm stepped back. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thank."

"You sure? Water? A blanket?"

"Harm…" Mac reached over and took his hand.

"Sorry I'm doing it again aren't I?"

"Sit down put your feet up." Harm smiled and complied. Putting an arm around her shoulders as he sat. She leaned against him. "You know I'm thinking of signing her up for a soccer team already."

"Kicking up a storm again?"

"Oh yeah…big time…here." She picked up Harm's free hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Wow…that's got to hurt." It wasn't a question, more of a statement, surprising Mac he leaned into her stomach, so that his face was just inches above her naval. "Now listen to me miss…you be nice to your mum. She maybe a marine…but you, being your mothers daughter are a strong little thing…and all that kicking hurts. If you stop right now, I will teach you to play soccer as soon as you can walk. In fact I will teach you whatever you want me to…I'll even teach you to fly my plane if it's okay with your mum. So be nice…no one is going to love you as much as your mum." He leant back then and reached for the TV remote.

"Harm…this has got to be a coincidence but she stopped."

Harm laughed but then stopped suddenly. "I guess I better learn how to play soccer then. No coincidence though…my charm just has that affect on women of all ages."

It was Mac's turn to laugh now. "Cocky aren't we?"


	8. Chapter 8

Title: A Friend Or More?

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Summary/Authors Notes: Mac and Mic marry and it's not long before she is pregnant, but as Mic becomes more and more distant Harm helps Mac with the fallout

Chapter 8

By the time Harm had settled on a station Mac's eyes were again closed and she was resting comfortably. However it didn't last long, as five minutes later the doorbell rang and Harm had to carefully extricate himself from her side to answer it. As she heard the knob turn she opened her eyes and pulled herself up, and she was glad she did, as two seconds later little AJ was beside her with his arms around her neck.

"Aunt Mac…I missed you!"

"I missed you too honey!" She hugged him tight before pulling back. "You know I think you've grown."

"Have I?" He stood up on the couch and looked himself over, and was quickly swept off his feet and into Harm's arms.

"Yep you've definitely grown!" He placed the boy back on his feet as Harriet sat down beside Mac.

"Hey…it's good to see you Mac!"

"You too Harriet." The women shared a brief hug before Bud lent over and kissed Mac on the cheek.

"Is the commander looking after you Mac?"

"Yeah he is…gets a bit annoying sometimes…" She said loud enough that Harm could hear her from his place in the kitchen.

"Hey…if I don't look after you the Admiral will kill me." Harm yelled back.

"He's been great," She continued "better than great…fantastic, he's put up with all the bad moods, I think I've called him a lot of things over the past few weeks…and with Mic he's been a great help." Bud and Harriet had vowed not to bring up the subject of Mic unless she initiated the conversation and even then they were sceptical.

"You've talked to him then?" Harriet whispered.

"I didn't want to leave it like we did, what he did was horrible and I really don't know if I will ever forgive him, but he is still the father of my baby."

"How…how did it go?"

"Um…civil! We talked…about the divorce…the baby…he's going back to Australia…with Renee…"

"He is? What about…" Bud stammered.

"His baby?" Mac finished for him. Bud slowly nodded. "Well he said he'd support her, and see her when he could. But at the moment the opportunities presented to him in Australia are too good to pass up."

Harriet could only shake her head as Harm came back in with a tray full of drinks.

"Hey AJ come here a minute!" AJ jumped up from his place on the floor and onto the couch beside her. "Give me your hand!" He willingly stuck out his hand to his aunt Mac. She took it and placed it over the spot on her stomach where her daughter was continuously kicking. Feeling the tiny bump AJ jumped back.

"What was that?" The adults all laughed.

"That's my little girl."

"Really? In there? How?"

"Okay…dinner should be about ten minutes so…talk amongst yourselves." Harm swept AJ off the couch and into the kitchen,

"Do you need any help in there Com….Harm?"

"No…no everything is under control."

"Uncle Harm, uncle Harm smoke, smoke…" AJ was standing in the kitchen door pointing inside.

"Alright you." Harm ushered the boy through the door before turning around to face the concerned looks of the others. "Of course he's joking."

Entering the kitchen he sat AJ on the counter, "Are you trying to get me in to trouble mister?"

The boy could only giggle. "How's school?" He screwed up his face. "You don't like school?"

"Don't like school."

"Oh is that how it is? What about little league, you like that don't you?"

"Yep…we're playing in the grand final next week…can you come…can aunt Mac come?"

"We'll have to see AJ…your aunt Mac has to be very careful at the moment, she has to look after her little baby!"

"Oh…okay!" He looked so disappointed as he climbed down off the bench and headed towards the door.

"AJ?" His small form stopped and slowly turned around to face Harm who was kneeling in front of him.

"I'll be there if I can, you know that!"

"I know!" He slowly nodded.

"Your aunt Mac too!" He nodded again and turned back to the lounge, leaving Harm alone in the kitchen.

Seeing her son leave the kitchen Harriet watched as he climbed onto the couch beside Mac before joining Harm.

"Harm?"

"Harriet! I really do have everything under control."

"I can see that. I was just wondering…I mean…"

"What's up?" He turned around to face her and give her his full attention.

"How are you doing with all of this, sir?"

"What do you mean?"

"It can't be easy for you. You had misgivings about Mic from the moment you met him, and now…helping the woman you love raise his child?" Harm's head snapped up and he locked eyes with her. "I've known for a long time Harm, there are just some things that you can't hide. "

"I should have known that you would be someone I'd be unable to hide it from." He smiled before turning back to the dinner preparation. "We all make mistakes. Hell, I thought Renee…well you know. It's not easy, never has been, but Mac can't do this alone…I wouldn't be able to live with my self if I turned my back on her and something happened."

"I hope she knows how lucky she is! You're a good friend Harm. I just want you to know…that I'd understand if you were having hard time and that if you need someone to talk to…don't hesitate."

"Thanks Harriet…I may take you up on that."


End file.
